moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Code of the Veiled Eye
Code of the Veiled Eye 1. No fighting: If you have issues with another member then bleed it out on the sands on your own time. 2. No politics: Loyalties to Red or Blue banners are left behind once you cross the desert sands. 3. Keep a respectful silence if not presenting: Time is limited as it is without having to shout over one another. 4. No summoning an unbound demon during the meetings or one hour before/after meetings: No member shall summon -anything- that they cannot dismiss on their own. 5. No presentation that has the potential to affect others is allowed without consent: This includes but is not limited to substances of all shapes and forms (gases, liquids, solids, energy, etc) and the Sha. This rule is in effect regardless of precautions of the wielder. 6. No killing other members from an hour before the meeting to an hour after the meeting. Outside of this time period is considered your own time to do as you please without interference from the Order. 7. No grievances regarding other members should be brought to the table during the meetings unless it is believed to be a threat to the group as a whole. Outside of the meeting or on one's own time is fine, however. 8. No sharing of information with those outside of the Order: At the end of the day, our respective peoples are still at war regardless of our neutrality. 9. Apprentices are not to be given names of those who attend the meetings nor are they to be told the location of the meetings. The exception is for apprentices that attend the meetings themselves. 10. Apprentices will ultimately be held accountable for their own actions. If they spread information or break any other rules, they will be punished accordingly. 11. There is to be no hierarchy in the Order. Respect is earned by experience and talent and by contributions to the collective whole. 12. All those who attend the meetings of the Order of the Veiled Eye are bound to the rules of the Code. It is the duty of all members to enforce the rules. Punishments for breaking rules will be agreed upon collectively. 13. As a member of the Order, being caught openly doing deeds in service to the Legion, the Hammer, or the Cult of the Damned is punishable by death. The Order of the Veiled Eye ultimately serves to protect Azeroth by any means necessary from those that would destroy it. Addendum #1: The''' "AESA PROTOCOL":' --Outsiders (i.e. 'non-warlock' guests) may attend if and only if at least one week's notice is given to the other members and if it is collectively agreed upon by the other members to allow it. --Guests must be carefully assessed before being brought in to insure minimal drama. --One guest is allowed per warlock sponsor. --Guests are held as much accountable for their actions as their sponsors are. --It is up to the sponsors to translate for their guests. '''Addendum #2:' It should be noted that sand-throwing does not count as "harming" with respect to the Code. The act of sand-throwing may serve as symbolism for a formal challenge or trial. Category:Order of the Veiled Eye Category:Documents